


Down the Rabbit Hole

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Disguise, Julian Bashir has a very very strange day, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A malfunction on the station sends Julian to the other side of the dimensional barrier where things are even stranger than he remembered. Sorry Julian! Looks like you're not in Kansas anymore.</p><p>This was written for a prompt involving a relationship between Mirror Garak and Mirror Julian and what happens when normal Julian ends up in their universe. There were some parameters - Mirror Julian has undergone surgery to pass as Cardassian in order that he and Garak can be mates (meaningless sex with one's slave ok, meaningful relationship with one's slave not ok). Mirror Garak seeing Julian sets off concern that people will see the resemblance between the Human and his 'Cardassian' mate and start asking questions. He also worries that his Julian might not be happy as Humans greatly value their freedom. There was an optional add on to the prompt involving them having children which I decided to include.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1billsookie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1billsookie).



> So sorry it took so long to get anything posted. This got big, and weird, and big. I've never written anything about the mirror universe before and never dealt with mpreg either. In fact, I used to think mpreg was somewhere I would never go... BUT in this scenario it raises some interesting questions and scenarios, which is why the story has gone the way it has. Hope you enjoy and that this suitably fulfills the prompt.
> 
> Also, this story is not directly related to the TV episodes set in the mirror universe aside from the fact that Julian has been there before.

Gul Garak woke to the comfortable feeling of his mate's body curled up in his arms. He smiled, genuine and warm – an expression very few others ever saw. He nuzzled against the silky soft hair, ran broad hands over the gentle swell of his pregnant belly. The otherwise slim body stirred, and stretched and pressed back against him.

“Good morning, love.” He said, opening big brown eyes and turning over to smile up into Garak's face.

“Dearest Julian.” Garak kissed him softly. When he started to break off the kiss, Julian lifted his head to follow lips, capturing him with his sweet mouth. Garak shifted so that he was better positioned to kiss and nibble his husband's neck ridges – fairly recent additions, part of a beautiful, brilliant disguise. Marrying one's Human slave was absolutely not permitted, but enjoining with Lessel, a doctor from one of the colonies was completely acceptable, encouraged in fact. Cardassian society stressed the importance of family life after all. 

Julian tilted his chin upwards in invitation, soft little moans escaping from the long lovely throat. Garak kissed the smooth expanse and then ran the tip of his tongue along the edges of the scales that framed his neck. “My beautiful one.” he said, moving down to kiss the narrow chest and down over the belly that currently held their child. He wasn't big yet, but there was now a noticeable curve instead of the flat expanse. Garak found Julian's pregnant body incredibly sexy. Garak nuzzled against the soft skin and nipped lightly at the lean thighs.

“This is niiice.” Julian purred, reaching down to stroke his sleep mussed hair. Garak growled a deep low sound as he worked his way back up his husband's body. He kissed him once more on the mouth before turning Julian onto his side and spooning in behind him, lifting and supporting his thigh to allow him entrance.

Pleasure making with his beautiful partner was the best possible way to start his day – a day that would force him to deal with more idiots than he really cared to, but now he had a family to come home to.

* * *

That morning Julian Bashir climbed out of the cocoon of blankets, and disentangling himself from his sleepy mate, began the process of getting ready for the day. He had no sense that there was another Garak and Julian one step removed and quite separated from himself and _his_ Garak going about their own morning routine. His thoughts centered around his need to finish a research proposal, check in on a patient, meet with a newly hired assistant medic and half a dozen other things.

Garak stirred sleepily. “Awake now, lazy?” Julian teased.

“I've been awake since you have.” The Cardassian's voice was slightly muffled by a blanket. “I was merely enjoying the warmth while it lasts. Isn't this a bit early for you?”

“Yes, but I have so much to get done, and I was awake anyway.” He shrugged, and then bent down to kiss the top of Garak's head, the rest of him hidden by bedding in an attempt to ward off the chill Julian couldn't feel. “I'll see you this evening. I have a working lunch today. I'll stop by your shop if I have time.”

The trip to the infirmary was completely uneventful as aside from a brief dimming of the lights. “What was that?” he asked one of the medics, praying they weren't in for another bought of engineering issues.

“I don't know. There's been little things like that going on all morning.” 

With a sigh he tapped his combadge. “Doctor Bashir to ops. Is the station experiencing electrical problems?”

“Yes, there have been minor issues over the past two hours.” Jadzia's voice answered. “There's nothing that can directly account for it, but we've been noticing some fluctuations in the wormhole. We're thinking it's probably connected. I wouldn't worry too much. It's likely to pass without any real harm.”

“Alright, thank you, Jadzia.” He turned to the waiting medic. “We'll just have to hope she's right.”

However, while the situation could hardly be called dire, Julian found himself continuing to fight recalcitrant equipment. When the computer lost the data he had just finished inputting for the third time he gave up and decided a trip to ops was in order. He stood in the lift bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he mentally ran through all the things he had to accomplish that day and those things that were actually likely to happen now that he had wasted half his morning. 

The lift came to a halt just as a shudder ran through the structure hard enough that Julian had to quickly brace himself against the wall. The lights dimmed again, more dramatically this time and instead of coming back full strength, remained somewhat dimmer than usual. The door did swish open, but the sight that greeted Julian was not one to instill relief.

The Cardassian soldier was momentarily as perplexed as Julian himself. There was suddenly a Human in an odd uniform where no Human should be. They both blinked at each other and then moved almost simultaneously, the Cardassian attempting to grab who he assumed was an escaped prisoner, and Julian to get away as quickly as possible. Julian, with his enhanced reflexes moved few seconds sooner and with a good bit more agility and took off running with his would be captor on his heals shouting.

 _Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it! Not again! Wait, you know this station._ He reminded himself. It was no good questioning how he had ended up in this parallel version of his home for the second time. Right now the only important thing was to get the hell away. He darted down a seemingly unpopulated corridor and then down another, flattened himself against the wall and attempted to catch his breath. Even if he had momentarily shaken off his pursuer, he stood out ridiculously _The fluctuations and power issues – somehow they brought me here._ It had taken no time for Julian to recognize where he had ended up. He began moving again, cautiously this time, unaware that he was in fact being observed.

* * *

“Julian, we have a potential problem.” Garak said as they sat down to eat.

“Oh?” His mate couldn't hide the consternation. 

“Somehow, a version of you from somewhere else is here on the station.” he said. Judging by Julian's expression, that was not what he had at all expected.

“What? Wait. You mean the alternate universe?”

Garak nodded. “I'm afraid if anyone gets a good look at his face, they might start asking awkward questions. He does look an awful lot like you after all.” he sighed. The sight of his husband's double had put him into a momentary and irrational panic. It was if his Julian had somehow undone the surgery, but his had been quick to catch up. There was no way to quickly undergo such a dramatic transformation. He decided to leave off that part of the story, and instead took in his husband's Cardassian features and mentally attempted to compare them to the loose Human he had seen skulking around the empty hallway.

Julian thought for a moment. “Hmmm...of course in another universe, I might be Human while here I am Cardassian.” he pointed out, though he still seemed concerned. “We did a good job pulling this off – you in particular.” He favored Garak with a smile. “But at the same time nothing is completely fool proof. Cardassia keeps such close tabs on it's citizens.” He made a face. “If someone were to dig deeply enough, I suppose they might start asking questions about where I came from. It will all hold up to inquiry of course, unless they really think something is wrong and are willing to put the effort into that kind of digging. I don't know. I can't think of anything in my 'past' that would seem suspicious, but I could never know one hundred percent.”

Garak nodded. “I know. I thought the same thing. We might be able to turn this to our advantage.” He mused taking a sip of his drink. “I wonder just how far his medical expertise goes.”

Julian thought for a moment. “Do you think it's possible that he might be able to help?”

“Yes, and he would be very easy to motivate. I'm sure there's only one thing he really wants right now.” Garak added.

“He _is_ in a dangerous place a long way from home.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. “He'd certainly have no reason to go to the authorities, since he'd be avoiding them too. All we'd have to do is get him back where he came from, and there will be no witnesses, no one to talk.”

“All I have to do is catch him. Looks like I'm going hunting.” Garak's mouth stretched into a predatory smile.

* * *

Julian had been having a truly frightening day skulking through engineering passages and hiding in duct work. The thought that he might not be able to find his way back again, might never see Garak, that no one would even know what had happened threatened to overwhelm him, but he kept panic at bay with the need to concentrate on survival. He needed to find other Terrans, get off the station. It was inevitable that he would be found. He had no doubt that security detachments were searching for him as he sat crouched in a truly uncomfortable position just inside an air duct at floor level wrapped in a ragged hooded coat he had found. _Probably belonging to some poor prisoner that got dragged off._ he thought moodily. 

The traffic in the corridor had ceased some minutes ago, and it appeared if he was to leave his hiding place, now would be the time. He just needed to get to the docking bay. He carefully and as soundlessly as possible removed the grate and slipped out, replacing the panel lest he tip off security as to his preferred hiding places.

He pulled up the hood, hoping people would think he might be Bajoran if they only saw him from a distance when a hand grasped him by the shoulder in an iron grip, turned him and shoved back into a wall. Julian's eyes widened. It wasn't some nameless soldier this time, it was one Elim Garak.

Garak continued to hold him tightly, and unlike his Elim, this version wasn't holding back his strength. “Hush, and stop struggling. I'm not going to kill you or turn you in – not as long as _you_ give me a choice.”

Julian forced some of the tension to leave his body. This was, this was beyond unnerving. It was Garak, but it wasn't, and this version in the military uniform didn't have his best interests at heart. However, if he was at least willing to _talk_ , to not shoot him on sight, then maybe there was hope. Maybe some of the Elim he knew existed inside this one.

“Good. Very good. Now tell me, Julian, where you come from you are a doctor, am I correct?”

“Y-yes. I'm the chief medical officer on Deep Space Nine.” he whispered raggedly.

Garak seemed to be weighing something carefully. “I know the version of you here in this universe.” he said finally. “I can keep you safe, make sure you get home in one piece, _if_ and only if you're a good boy, stay quiet, and do as you're told. I will shoot you if I have to.”

Julian nodded, his heart hammering against his ribs. “Ok, fine, I understand.” he replied, his voice only a hair unsteady. 

“Then come with me. There's someone I want you to meet. Pull up the hood of your cloak, and keep your head down. Walk calmly, don't make a fuss.”

Julian did as he was told, and willingly walked with this Garak who wasn't Garak, the Cardassian's hand hard around his upper arm. He knew he was physically weaker, but Garak, _his Garak_ never used his strength against him. But this man? Julian tried not to shake. He knew he should be carefully watching their progress through the station, memorizing possible escape routs, but he was having difficulty keeping a clear head. This was too unnerving by far. Strange enough to see doubles of the people you knew and worked with, but worse to interact with the doppelganger of one's lover.

After a time he realized they were making their way through the habitat ring. Garak suddenly drew him up short in front of a door. His grip tightened further as he entered the security codes, and Julian found himself pulled inside. As soon at the door shut with a soft swish of sound, the Cardassian swung him around. “You need to understand your position. Your presence here endangers myself and the one I hold most dear. As much as I do not want to kill the man who looks like a mirror image of my mate, I will if I have to. I will do anything to protect _my_ Julian. Do you understand me?”

Julian nodded dumbly, as Garak gave the computer commands to lock the door. _My Julian? Could it be?_ He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. There was hope then. Maybe being caught wouldn't be a completely unmitigated disaster. 

“Julian?” Garak called out, and a figure emerged from the bedroom. 

Julian thought he had known what to expect, but clearly his expectations had not even thought to encompass this.


	2. A Question of Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian meets his mirror self, and he is not as expected. He is also greeted with an ethical dilemma that holds uncomfortable shades of his own past.

“But you – I'm a, you're a... _Cardassian_?” Julian breathed. He felt like someone had just hit him in the head with a heavy blunt object. His mirror self, and there was no denying that this man was him, consisted of a curious amalgamation of his own features and typical Cardassian physical traits. Julian was speechless. His eyes stared back at him, but they were ringed with ridges culminating in the chufa on his forehead. The facial structure was the same as was the general build, though instead of warm light brown skin, his counterpart was gray, and scales peeked out from the neck of his Cardassian style tunic. Aside from a slight belly, their bodies looked to be the same, though Julian had no doubt the similarities would end quickly if this Julian were stripped of his clothing.

The other man shook his head with a wry smile. “No, I'm not – not really. This,” he gestured to himself. “a _very_ clever disguise.” The amusement died on his face. “If anybody were to find out, it would be the end for Elim and myself. It's not legal for Cardassians and Humans to marry each other.” His expression became appraising as he eyed Julian, carefully cataloging his reaction to this piece of information.

Garak looked for a moment as if he might say something, but stopped, gave Julian a warning look and stepped aside and busied himself with some other task. Julian had no doubt the man was keeping a close eye on him. One move that appeared threatening would be all that it would take.

“Oh!” Julian exclaimed. “So you underwent surgery.” He quickly decided that his mirror self was probably more willing to talk, might be easier to sway.

His other self nodded. “Yes. A very small price to pay.” The slight smile had returned.

A part of Julian warmed with the idea that their love existed in more than one universe, yet he was bothered to – the Garak that existed here was not exactly the same Garak that he knew and loved so well, and the political situation between the various species was entirely different. “Humans here are kept as slaves, how did this happen?”

“It's probably best if you call me Lessel. Julian is not a Cardassian name. Only Elim calls me that in private.” He gestured to a comfortable looking chair. “Sit, please.”

Julian did as instructed and watched himself, 'Lessel', seat himself a little awkwardly across from him. “I was captured by Garak with the intention of keeping me a slave. But, things didn't go quite as planned. We fell in love, and though it is perfectly legal to have sex with one's slave, it is _not_ legal to marry them. Elim wanted me to be protected – even if we pretended at being slave and master, I could've been taken away – ended up as a slave for real, or even killed. I had no status.”

“But not everyone is so unsympathetic, and Cardassian's excel in this area. The only trick was finding someone who knew how to do the procedure correctly. The rest was concocting a fake background. Lessel comes from one of the outer colony worlds, so it is not so odd if some of my words have a slight accent, or some of my mannerisms differ a little.”

The next question died on Julian lips. He _almost_ asked what happened to the doctor that performed the surgery, but he suddenly didn't want to know the answer. Lessel/Julian continued to watch him, his head slightly tilted. When it was clear Julian wasn't going to ask the obvious, the corner of his mouth twitched upward.

“You don't miss your freedom, though?” Julian asked instead.

Lessel/Julian smiled again. “I don't agree with everything my new people do, and it's not that I don't care at all about the people I left behind, but... everything comes with a cost. Even freedom – what would I be free from? I'd be running, hiding, killing, until someone killed me and I died a bitter man. Here I have love, a chance at a real life, a family. I'm not a slave here.”

“That's because no one knows who you really are.” Julian pointed out, both feeling sympathetic and more than a little disturbed.

“But I still am who I am. I just don't look the same.” Lessel/Julian countered. “It's true that by shedding my old appearance, my path through life is greatly eased, that's all it is. An appearance. You gave Elim a real scare, by the way. If people saw us side by side someone might be smart enough to ask questions.”

Julian sighed. “So I'm a prisoner here?”

Lessel/Julian shook his head. “No, not exactly. We'd both be perfectly happy to see you return to your own world – it would be safer for all involved. However, as I said, you can't go running around out there, either. And... we could use your help.”

Julian regarded his Cardassian other self with surprise and no small amount of trepidation as a flash of worry and hesitance crossed the other man's face. Finally he met his gaze, and with an expression of pleasure and a surprising shyness announced, “I'm pregnant.”

“You're what!” Julian exclaimed jumping to his feet and momentarily startling Lessel/Julian. He forced himself to sit back down. It wouldn't do any good to frighten his host. His personal safety seemed to hinge on the man. He could just see Garak in his peripheral vision, and the Cardassian quickly came to attention, and just as quickly eased when Julian returned to his seat.

“Pregnant.” He repeated, his ridges flushing slightly in a blush. “It's not really that much of a surprise, is it? We _are_ a married couple.”

Julian shook his head as if to clear it. Clearly this universe was even more different than what he'd expected. “Men can't bear children where I'm from.” Julian explained a little more calmly. The doctor part of him had reared it's head and found something new and fascinating.

“Oh! Then this must be shocking, I'm sorry. I didn't know. To tell you the truth, it isn't that common here either. I mean, it's not so rare that it's virtually unheard of, but it's estimated that no more than a quarter of the male population has the ability, and even fewer are able to conceive. Something triggers the body's ability to do so, but it isn't really clear what that is. We are assuming it was the trauma from surgery. I certainly didn't expect this, though it's very welcome.” He smiled with real warmth and laid a hand over the little curve of his belly.

“Of course, that's why your gait seemed different.” He said half to himself.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Lessel/Julian agreed. “The difficulty is, the child will be a hybrid – noticeably a hybrid.” he added for emphasis.

“And that would tip everyone off.” Julian finished after a moment's pause.

“I'm a doctor, but I deal more with treating wounds than I do genetics, and it was risky enough the first time to have me changed. While he or she is in the womb, it would be possible to turn on certain genetic switches that would allow it to have Elim's coloration and ridges – hybrid ridges aren't as prominent, the skin color is warmer, and they generally have fewer scales. Though if the ridges and color were like Elim's, having fewer scales wouldn't be an issue. That can be chalked up to differences between individuals. And if this was changed at the genetic level, it could be passed on to their offspring as well, should they have any.” Lessel/Julian bit his lip, his large eyes grave.

“You want me to use genetic engineering on your unborn child?” He asked, feeling a coldness settle in to the pit of his stomach. 

“Nothing more than than it takes to make sure they appear as full Cardassian. Please, this would allow our family to be safe, and our child to have a real chance. Hybrids don't have the same status here.”

“They don't at home either.” Julian sighed, rubbing his face wearily. He suddenly felt exhausted – fear and shock and now the familiar shadow that had hung over his life returned. _Genetic engineering..._ “If you do this, you aren't giving your child a choice.” His voice held a bitter edge, and Lessel/Julian regarded him carefully.

“No, they wouldn't, but under the circumstances... this is serious. I'm not asking out of vanity, it's literally an issue of life or death. Who doesn't want their child to be safe?”

Garak listened carefully to the conversation. He was willing to try this his Julian's way, in fact would prefer it if this alternate version of his mate could be prevailed upon to help willingly. He didn't like the idea of putting his unborn child's health in the hands of someone who was angry and resentful. Yet if this failed, there were other ways of motivating the Human, though that thought was holding less and less appeal.

* * *

Garak watched his husband prepare for bed, his thoughts continuing to circle around the conversation he had listened to earlier between his Julian and this other. His lover had advocated giving the other Julian a night to consider his options, and then Garak had locked him in what was really a glorified closet with bedding, food and water. It wasn't out of any real cruelty, they simply couldn't trust the Human not to try and escape which could be disastrous for all of them. It was strange and unsettling to see such a look of misery on such a familiar face, and he couldn't help but think of the start of Julian and his own relationship that had certainly not been loving...not in the beginning.

“Do you mind?” Julian asked, holding out a bottle of oil that helped keep scales flexible and tough. “I'll do yours.”

Garak took the proffered bottle and began working the pleasantly spice scented oil into the scales that ran across his shoulders and own the tops of his arms. Julian as a Human had been beautiful, but he made a stunning Cardassian, and he couldn't help the way his fingers slowed to trace the edges of scales. Finally he kissed the nape of his neck, Julian's now straight silky hair tickling his face. “Here.” He said returning the bottle to it's owner and sliding out of his tunic. He sat facing away from the other man, his body relaxing in spite of himself as steady hands did their work. “Julian... you are happy here with me?”

“Of course. I wouldn't have gone through all of this if I weren't. Is this about earlier?”

“Yes, I suppose so. And he seems quite unhappy – I do realize that Human's value their freedom, and I did take yours from you.” He sighed.

Julian was silent for a moment. “Yes, but neither of us are exactly the same people now as we were then. And I don't feel trapped here. Quite the opposite.” He ran his palm over Garak's broad bare back. “I think what we have now is good, we just got here in an odd round about way.” He slipped his arms around Garak's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Do you think the Human will agree to help?”

“I think so.” Julian said. “He just needs to think though it. I do understand the ethical dilemma, but safety obviously out weighs it. We need to get this done quickly though – it's not safe to have him here, and I don't particularly like having him locked up here. Besides, if we want to get him back to where he came from, it needs to be while we're still experiencing these wormhole fluctuations.” He put the stopper back on the bottle and set it on the night stand. “That's apparently what caused this little accident.”

Julian pressed a kiss to Garak's temple and slid naked under the blankets creating a comfortable looking lump in the bedding. Garak followed, looping an arm around Julian and resting the flat of his hand against their unborn child.

* * *

Julian lay curled up trying to keep panic at bay. He was rather surprised that he had been given bedding and what turned out to be good food. Lessel/Julian had even seemed genuinely apologetic about locking him up, and Garak had taken the threatening looming down a notch or two. But perhaps that wasn't so strange, when he looked just like the other Julian pre-surgery. It would be hard not to respond to someone who was the mirror image of your lover.

With that, his thoughts began spiraling back towards home and _his_ Garak. He worried that he wouldn't see him again, and even worse that he would never even know what had happened to him. _Don't think like that. It's possible to get here, so it's possible to get back. Take things one step at a time... Garak and Lessel's baby._ He stomach clenched. He could only imagine how that child might feel if he or she discovered the truth, that half of their heritage had been neatly erased. On the other hand, Lessel/Julian was correct. A hybrid baby would expose them and leave their child without parents or any kind of protection. A terrifying thought. He knew what the right answer was, but admitting it was difficult. Finally after an interminable amount of time, he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I went with mpreg. I thought it raised such an interesting question, namely what to do with a hybrid baby. These are also three really weirded out people -- Mirror Julian seems to be handling things the best.
> 
> I wasn't entirely sure how to refer to Mirror Julian when both were together. It felt strange to call him Lessel, yet two people named Julian is way to confusing hence the '/' conjoined name thing.


	3. The Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian makes a decision regarding the baby.

“And your answer is? I hope for your sake you chose wisely.” Garak said. Julian glanced between facsimile of his own mate and the Cardassian version of himself. 

“Yes, I am willing to help you – not because of any threats.” he added pointedly. “Unfortunately, I can't see very many viable alternatives to keeping your baby safe and family intact.” Julian sighed. He stood as straight as possible, refusing to literally be backed up against the wall by Garak's posturing. Lessel/Julian stood very still to one side and slightly behind with an intent look on his face.

“I'll need access to the necessary medical equipment.” Julian added. Now that the immediate shock of his situation had passed, and a decision made, his mind flicked to doctor mode. Suddenly Gul Garak became the least of his worries. What if all three of them got caught? How would they ever explain a Terran doctor performing a medical procedure on a Cardassian?

Lessel/Julian nodded. “That can be arranged. Garak isn't the only soldier whose family followed him here. You'll have everything you need.” He paused. “I won't lie, there's a certain amount of chance involved in this. As long as there are no late night medical emergencies we won't be disturbed, and it won't be strange that I'll be in the infirmary. However, if we suddenly end up with company, it's not going to look good. No one will simply wander in if we time it right, and there are no long term patients there now. However, you never know what might happen.” He shrugged.

_And why do I have the feeling I'll be taking the fall if someone catches us?_ Julian decided it was his nonchalant attitude about the possibility of discovery. Julian couldn't quite decide how he felt about his double. There were moments off seeming softness where the man seemed reachable, relateable and then he closed off, and Julian couldn't help but feel like nothing more than a possibly useful tool he had found. Lessel was a rather difficult man to read. Julian never expected any version of Garak to be an open book, but his motives were easy enough to deduce – protect his mate and unborn child. It seemed that family was everything to Cardassians in this universe as well as Julian's own. 

“So when are we going to do this?” Julian asked, trying not to wonder what would happen when this was all over.

“It's best to wait till around 0200 hours. It's the quietest time here, very little traffic or work being done. I have a ready excuse for being up – I'm pregnant and it affects my sleep. You are going to help me lift and carry supplies, since again, I'm pregnant and shouldn't be lifting heavy crates. I have some proper clothes for you.”

Julian nodded feeling at least somewhat relieved. At least their cover story made sense. “And no one will worry about you being left alone with a Human?”

Lessel smirked. “Oh, I can keep you in line, trust me.” He held up a small device. “Don't worry,” he added seeing the apprehension on Julian's face. “It isn't turned on. I would really rather not have you harmed. I just want my baby safe and you safely away from here.”

Julian nodded, something about his tone and expression made him feel that his double, no matter how strange, wasn't lying.

“I have work to do, so I'm going to have to lock you up again. Sorry, it's for your protection as much as ours. But I can leave you a light and a book if you like.”

“Alright, yes, thank you.” He acquiesced. Refusing would get him no where – it would merely cause Garak to bodily shove him in and most likely gag him. _It's only temporary. This will all be over soon._ He told himself, trying not to think of _his_ Garak with a pain in his heart.

* * *

The station seemed a different place so late at night. They passed the occasional guard, but that was all. Lessel/Julian paused to make small talk with a soldier he knew seeming as calm and natural as could be. Julian kept his head down and tried to look as cowed as possible. He had exchanged his uniform for a drab, wrinkled set of work clothes that had clearly seen better days. After what seemed an eternity, but was really nothing more than five or so minutes, the pair moved on to the infirmary. Lessel ordered the computer to lock the door.

“That's not so strange either, since I'm alone. Any one with a security code can come in, but at least I'll know their out there before the door opens. Julian,” he reached out and grasped his forearm. “I'm trusting you and my baby with our lives. It means a lot that you would do this for us, and Garak and I meant it when we said we'd get you back home.”

Julian studied the ridged face carefully, then nodded, satisfied with his patient's sincerity. “I suppose we are both in a difficult situation.” he replied with a slight smile. “Let's hope we can both get out of it.”

Lessel/Julian slid out of his tunic and climbed up on the biobed. Julian couldn't help pausing to note how far his double had been changed. The surgeon had done well – he looked just as a Cardassian should, all ridges and scales accounted for. There would be no way to know that he wasn't Cardassian by birth. 

“Do you know the sex of the baby?”

Lessel/Julian nodded, a smile appearing on his face making him seem more familiar. “We're having a little girl.”

Despite everything, Julian couldn't help smiling back. “Ok then, lets get started...”

It wasn't difficult to isolate the genetic switches that would affect coloration and the development of the distinctive Cardassian ridges. Julian had been making it a point to add as much information about Cardassian medicine and physiology into the station medical files as possible. After Garak's near brush with death due to the implant, it became clear to Julian that his lack of knowledge and resources could be the death of his friend, now lover. And anyway, such an alien species _was_ fascinating...

It amazed him that such a simple procedure could physically change his tiny patient to such a degree. The difference in her DNA compared to that of a typical Cardassian or Human also fascinated him. Time ticked by as Julian worked and Lessel/Julian remained quiet and relaxed in the knowledge that whatever happened was now out of his hands. No one disturbed them, and soon it was done, though Julian insisted they stay for another several hours to monitor the baby who seemed completely undisturbed by all the fuss she had caused.

By the time they pair left the infirmary Julian didn't have to pretend to look tired and downtrodden. He was well and truly exhausted. He barely noticed how much busier the station became as morning approached. A guard joked with Lessel/Julian about overworking the 'slave', but the remark barely registered in his fogged brain. Upon returning to Garak and Lessel's quarters, he collapsed on to the sofa and was soon dozing. Lessel started to wake him, then stopped and threw a blanket over him instead.

* * *

“It's done?” Garak asked, resting his broad hands on his mate's shoulders.

He nodded, a pleased smile stretching across his face. “Yes, and Julian reaffirmed that she's a healthy baby. She'll just be grayer and scalier than she would've otherwise been.” He tilted his head for a kiss, which Garak gladly gave him. “We need to get our guest back to where he comes from. We owe him that much.” 

Garak nodded. If it had been anyone else, he would've simply had them disposed of, but the uncomfortable resemblance to his mate and the aid he had willingly given made the idea of a quick murder unappealing. He too would prefer to see the Human back in his own universe. “I requested the use of a runabout to go rendezvous with an incoming ship. All we need to do is get him aboard. The wormhole is still fluctuating, and we've been warned about using the transporters--”

“So you'll transport him back to the station, and if all goes well, it will be his?” Lessel inquired.

Garak nodded. “I believe so, yes. But it has to be done during a fluctuation, or it won't work. I asked an engineer about it – for the sake of safety, of course.” He raised his eye ridges expressively.

“Oh of course.” Lessel/Julian kissed him again.

“I have some supplies I need help moving. He can do it, and he'll be right on board. No one will think twice.”

* * *

Julian stood, heart pounding. If this didn't work, he'd find him self rematerializing right in the middle of a pack of Klingons and Cardassians. Then it would be straight to ore processing if they didn't shoot him on sight.

“Good bye, Julian.” Garak said. “I'm glad to see you going, but at least some good came of you unexpectedly dropping in.”

Julian nodded. “Yes, good luck with the baby.”

Garak smiled.”Cardassian's don't believe in luck.” Then a command for the computer and Julian ceased to be only to come back together in the middle of ops. He promptly lost his footing and half fell on Major Kira.

“Julian! Where have you been? What are you wearing? We've been searching everywhere for you. The computer kept insisting you weren't on the station. Security footage showed you getting on the turbo lift, but you never came out.”

“I'm home?” Was all Julian could force out as he teared up despite himself.

* * *

“And that's how I got back.” he finished as Sisko listened intently. Garak was staring at him with a particularly intent expression. Had insisted the Cardassian be there – Julian was already half frantic to see him, and he didn't want to have to go through the entire ordeal twice. Sisko, realizing that the quickest way to get the answers he wanted was to call for Garak, did so.

“Is there something you haven't told me about Human males?” Garak asked.

Julian blinked at him in confusion for a moment. “What? No! Not in this universe. Human females carry the babies, not the males.”

“That's what I thought.” He reached over and rubbed Julian's back in a comforting way. 

“We'll have to warn all station crew to avoid using the transporters and turbo lifts until the fluctuations pass which is likely to be very soon. They're already becoming less frequent.” Sisko said. “I'm very glad to have you back, you clearly had quite an adventure.”

“I hope their baby is ok.” Julian said, still feeling confused and out of sorts by the entire experience.

Sisko started to reply, then thought the better of it and stopped. “”I'm, sure she is.” Garak told him soothingly. “You're a very talented doctor, after all.”

“Julian, I think it would be best if you took a little time off to recover.” Sisko said. The young man looked as if he was about to crawl onto Garak's lap.

“I'll take care of him.” Garak assured him. “My Julian.” He kissed the Human lovingly on the forehead.

* * *

“I've been considering requesting a new assignment.” Gul Garak said as he cuddled his mate, a glass of kanar in his free hand.

“Really?” 

He nodded. “I'm about to become a father, and I don't think this is the safest place for you or the baby. There might not be quite the opportunity for advancement, but I think it would be best at least for now.”

“And it would be away from the wormhole.” Lessel/Julian added.

“Yes, that it would.”


End file.
